


Definitely Staying

by CorvusCorvidae



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Commander Mechanic, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Raven are best friends who have toyed with being more. Finally, one of them makes a move. </p>
<p>Or, it's about time they hooked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Staying

*0*0*

You knew Lexa’s apartment like the back of your hand. It was ingrained in your memory, from where she kept her dishtowels to spare toilet roll, and that floorboard by the TV squeaked, and the lock on the bathroom was iffy when cold. 

You’d seen it in all lights. First thing in the morning, sun beaming through the windows, great view of the city, with Lexa immersed in the Sunday papers. Last thing at night, drink in hand, moon high in the sky, music drumming from the stereo in the living room, and the smiles of friends celebrating. Then the in between. Early afternoons after the gym. Evenings on the couch watching movies. Mornings grabbing coffee and trying to get to work on time. 

It had always felt like a home away from home. 

Yet, that morning, you were seeing it in a new light for the first time. You’d been the best friend, the sort-of roommate who crashed in the spare bed when she had classes on that side of the town in the morning, the house sitter when Lexa was on holiday. 

You’d never been the girl in Lexa’s bed, though. You’d never been the hook-up. 

Until now. 

*0*0*

She’d needed your help. Lexa’s text had been vague, but as the best friend, you didn’t ask questions, you just went straight over, and used your key to let yourself in. 

Lexa had been so busy lately it had felt ages since you’d seen her, so you didn’t waste a second settling down next to her on the living room floor, helping yourself to her beer, and finding out what was going on. 

Planning an engagement party. Octavia. Lincoln. Asked to help. Too busy. You’d gotten the gist of what Lexa had needed, and rubbing your hand on her back, you used the other to reach around her and grab her laptop. 

Together, the two of you forged a plan, compiling lists of venues, a guest list, ensuring all eventualities were covered, and while Lexa did have a series of calls to make in the week ahead, it put them on much better standing. 

Getting up with a stretch, you eyed the time and knew it was best to be getting off. 

It didn’t take long for you to gather your things and compile them at the front door, with Lexa following behind you. 

“Anyway, I should go, it’s pretty late.”

Standing at the door, Lexa tucked her hands into her back pockets and gave you a soft smile. 

“Again, thanks for coming tonight, I appreciate the help. Don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“Anytime,” you replied, nodding, watching her rock slightly on her feet. 

Normally, Lexa would go to open the door, would see you out properly, but it didn’t look like that was the case. 

Instead, Lexa bit her lip, and seemed to be debating something, if that look was anything to go by. You wanted to ask what, you wanted to read her mind, but then you didn’t need to.

She stepped forward, slowly, ever so slowly, and you watched her hands come up, and gently cup your face, her thumb caressing your jaw, and oh.

“You could…you could stay, if you wanted,” she said, giving you the offer you needed.

It was not the offer to sleep in the spare bedroom or crash on the couch. It was a different one entirely. 

You glanced down, looking at those lips you had looked at so many times before. She was giving you the chance to act on those looks, and who were you to throw that away?

The two of you had been dancing around this for years. Back to the days of college when everyone would descend on Murphy’s Bar because they never carded, and you’d be sitting on Lexa’s lap by the end of the night, arm wrapped round her neck, laughing like nothing was out of the ordinary.  It felt like it was leading somewhere, it really had.

You were kissing her cheek goodnight instead of the simple hug, but rather than it being quick and friendly, it was drawn out, and so close to the edge of her mouth. And she did the same back, her hands on your waist, body close, and by the end of sophomore year you were certain the two of you were going to be a thing.

But then she kissed Clarke, and Clarke kissed her back, and you couldn’t compete with that. You were Lexa’s best friend, one of Clarke’s, too, and that was that.

Their relationship was strong all Junior and Senior year, and they graduated with smiles on their faces, and hands clasped. You’d been able to ignore the feelings of jealousy inside. That could have been you. That could have been you with Lexa, if only you’d said something, if only you’d acted, if only you’d tried.

When Clarke got an internship at a hospital three states away, their relationship fizzled out, and it was you that Lexa came to for support.

Nursing your best friend, and the girl you were low key in love with, through a broken heart wasn’t the greatest thing in the world. But you did it. You were there for her, and Lexa was always there for you, through the crummy dates and poor boyfriends, she was there.

It was a dance the two of you had perfected, being there but not quite. She was in the wings, when you were centre stage, and vice versa. Never both at once, never together.

Lately, however, things had been different. There had been a few too many jokes, a few too many moments that went from perfectly innocent to something else.

One too many late night texts filled with innuendo and desire.

Now, she was giving you exactly the offer you’d been looking for, for years. You’d missed your chance before, and there was no way you were going to miss it again.

Leaning into her touch, you brought your own hand up and took a grip of her shirt, and pulled her in. She didn’t hesitate, didn’t falter, and kissed you with a catch of her breath that had you letting out a shaky one of your own.

All the build up had meant you’d gone from zero to sixty in what felt like milliseconds. You kissed her again, harder, pulling her closer, desperate to be closer, and then kissed her again, the heat of her kisses leaving you panting each time.

It was then that Lexa began to move you, her hands on your waist, her lips still on yours, but all the while carefully navigating you from the hallway and into the kitchen, a solid surface behind you.

Your kisses were more frantic now, wet from the swipe of your tongue against hers, and hot from the heat of your breath on hers.

With you back against the counter, and her wanton gaze making your hips jerk, you tried to pull her closer, but Lexa stepped back with a smirk on her lips, and you fought a groan. You knew she’d get off on some kind of control. 

Before you could analyse more of that, her lips were on your neck, and if that wasn’t the most perfect distraction, you didn’t know what else was. 

“Take them off,” she murmured, her lips grazing down your neck as she spoke, until her eyes were focused on where her fingers were, tucked in between the fabric of your jeans and your skin. You fought a groan as she tugged, firmly, to let you know for sure just what she meant, and you found yourself nodding.

Your hands were shaking with anticipation as you undid the button, pulling down the zipper, and pushing the jeans off your hips. She stepped back, allowing you access, and as soon as they were around your ankles, you kicked them away. 

It left you standing barefoot, biting your lip, watching her watch you, her eyes running up your calves, over your knees, up your thighs, and focusing on the lace of your underwear. She swallowed, licking her lips, and then stepped back, her hands reaching out to touch. And yes please, that’s exactly what you needed.

“Up,” she moaned, her hands coming up to the top of your thighs, beneath your ass, and lifting you, until you were sitting on the counter. 

The marble was cold, fucking freezing, and you winced as goose bumps spread across your skin, making you shiver, but then the heat of her kisses was back, burning your skin, melting you from the inside out, and God, you couldn’t get enough.

“Lexa,” you whined, unable to get out the last syllable.

“Stay,” she commanded, and you wanted to fight her, you wanted to pull her back by the collar of her shirt and kiss her senseless, giving her one damn good reason to stay. But she was gone, she had moved back, walking with a purposefulness you hadn’t seen before and into the bedroom behind her.

Dropping your head back on the wall, you closed your eyes, and once again felt the cold touch your skin. You were still ablaze, the heat between your thighs almost embarrassing, and fuck, if she didn’t get back soon, you were going to take matters into your own hands.

You needed a release; you needed some friction, anything to relieve this want and need. 

Lexa had worked you up so well, her kisses teasing and commanding and firm, yet the promise of what that mouth was capable of was there with each swipe of her tongue over your skin, with each nip of her teeth, and fuck manners, you were starting without her.

Slipping your fingers beneath the band of your underwear, you ran them back and forth gently over your pelvis, teasing yourself, quivering with the want for more, before letting them slide down, avoiding your clit, and hitting the wetness you knew was there. Jesus, she had you so damn close and she wasn’t even going to be here to see it. What the fuck was so important in that bedroom?

That thought slipped from your mind as your fingers reached your entrance, desperate, but no, you weren’t going to come from the first touch, you were better than that. Or you hoped you were. 

Then again, maybe not, because your hips were grinding on their own accord, your fingers slowly rubbing your entrance, but never entering, and now it was time to reward yourself.

Closing your eyes, you thought of Lexa’s hands, Lexa’s touch, Lexa’s kisses, as you placed your thumb on your clit and slowly rubbed circles, groaning at how fucking good that felt. Slow at first, building you up, building you up so carefully because God only knew you could collapse any moment, and avoiding taking the intensity too far.

It was a sharp inhale of breath that had you opening your eyes, but keeping your hand moving, your thumb circling slightly faster, and one finger pushing inside, and fuck. Fuck. She was watching you, she was standing in the doorway, shirt open, bra gone, breasts on show, wearing a strap on, and watching you. 

Holy Christ.

You held her gaze, licking your lips and then biting the bottom one, fighting and losing against the whine in your throat, because God, it felt so good, but it would feel so much better with her.

She clearly thought so, too, biting her own lip, her eyes dark, so, so, dark, and her breathing shallow. Then she glanced down, trailing down your body like her lips had started to, down your neck, down, past your chest, stopping at the hand in your underwear, moving with a semi-steady motion, and fuck, how was she still standing there?

As if thinking the same thing, Lexa strode over, her steps sure and confident, and moving back to stand between your legs, the strap on brushing your thigh, sending a jolt of excitement through your body, and then her lips, god, her lips were on your skin, devouring your neck, with her hands pulling at your hips, trying to grind into you despite your hand being in the way. You knew she wanted to feel something too, was feeling the same desperation you were, and you relented, with a whine of course, as you removed your hand.

Seeing the wetness on your fingers, she kissed them and mesmerizingly, put them into her mouth, her tongue swirling around them, tasting you with a groan, and another jolt of her hips seeking yours out.

Decision made, your underwear needed to go.

“Take them off,” you muttered, repeating her words from earlier, pulling her into a kiss, while taking her hand to the edge of the fabric, so she knew exactly what you were talking about.

Getting them off meant lifting your hips when she pulled, and once again, some of your skin met the coolness of the counter, but that wince of cold was burnt by Lexa’s lips kissing yours again quickly, her tongue lapping at your bottom lip, giving you an idea of exactly what she could do, and then the strap on was aimlessly brushing against your pelvis and inner thighs, and God, could she please fuck you already?

“Now, please, Lex,” you moaned, pulling her body closer, your hands then moving to cup her breasts and delight in the way her nipples pebbled against your palms.

Her bruising lips edged into a smile as she dropped her head into your neck, inhaling your skin and watching as she gently ran her hand down your body, two fingers, in a straight line, and slipping right between your legs. That had you groaning, gripping her tighter, and she turned her wrist, letting her hook her fingers, and come on, she was so close, and you were grinding, and you just wanted her inside-

Thank fuck.

The feeling of her fingers entering you had you moaning in short little bursts, trying to be quiet, trying to contain yourself because you were pulsing, your body was throwing you over the edge without your permission and God, it felt so damn good. 

Lexa seemed to think so too, as the strap-on jutted against your thighs a few times, mimicking the motion of her fingers, as you fell into a surprising, but very much welcomed, orgasm.

When Lexa removed her fingers, you weren’t sure what she was going to do, but smearing the wetness on the strap on hadn’t been one of the options. Then, she kissed at your neck, sucking lightly, while rubbing you with the head of it, and your hips were at it again, grinding, jutting, thrusting for any and all friction possible. 

You’d beg if that’s what she wanted. You would. Because right now, you needed more.

How Lexa hadn’t become wanton and lost it was beyond you, especially when she looked so calm and controlled moving the strap onto your entrance, and slowly pushing in. 

There wasn’t any resistance, you were soaked and open and ready, and she slipped in easily, and yes, yes, yes, that was exactly the feeling you needed.

“Fuck,” she groaned, hip to hip with you, panting, enjoying the visual between your bodies, and you grinned, pulling her lips back to yours for a filthy kiss of tongues and teeth, and getting exactly what you wanted; her hips to start moving.

You were grinding with her, meeting her each way, pulling her to you for more, panting harder and harder, with the occasional kiss as your body rose and rose with each thrust. She wasn’t sloppy, she wasn’t losing it, she knew exactly what she was doing, and the hit of her pelvis into yours was sending jolts of heat right up your body, and the fire was burning brighter, and you were so close to losing control again.

Lexa looked to be on the verge of abandonment, too, if her eyes were anything to go by, and the sharp groans of pleasure as she met your movements with her own. The sweat on your bodies built, your muscles started to ache with the ongoing movement, but not for one moment did you want to stop. The feeling of her moving in and out, in and out, in and out of you, with the slaps of pleasure against your clit were the perfect build to what was going to be a powerful orgasm.

“More, please,” you whined, feeling yourself getting close, and then coming back down, only to build again, and fall slightly. You wanted that euphoria again. You wanted to watch her fall with you. You wanted to see her head drop, her mouth open, her eyes close, her fingers clench, and her hips lose control as she rutted into you. You wanted to see her lose control.

Understanding, and welcoming the addition, Lexa moved one of her hands, her fingers taking over on your clit, and you just about shot off the counter with the pressure of that first swipe. It was too intense, too good, too much, and fuck, fuck, fuck, Lexa. Again, but gentler, then almost nothing, and her hips weren’t meeting yours anymore, so how was she getting- Then she moved her angle slightly, and her body hit yours, and fuck, yes, fuck, yes, fuck, yes.

Panting into the air, you kept going, finally getting what she wanted, and harder, and faster, and more intense, until you had nowhere but to go but down. You were too hot, too high, too wanton for this to last, and with one particular thrust, you lost it, you clenched and pulsed around the strap on, and Lexa kept her movements going, pushing you through it, with hers just catching you at the end, her face falling into your neck and moaning out.

You clung to her, and her to you, as you both finished, the aftershocks rocking you both, and god, you could easily slide into another orgasm right there and then if she let you.

But the back of your legs were probably going to bruise, and it really was cold sitting on the counter. So maybe once you’d moved. Maybe once you were on a soft surface again.

And then Lexa was stepping back, strap on slipping out, another groan falling from your lips, and she smiled, almost drunkenly. Lexa tucked your hair behind your ear, looking at you with such warmth you grinned back.

Lexa made to undo the harness of the strap on, and as you slid off the counter, legs shaky on the floor, you took hold of the open shirt, and caught her attention.

“Leave it on, we’re not done,” you said, pulling her shirt, leading her, and Lexa moved willingly.

“We’re not?” she asked, and you could forgive her for thinking that one orgasm on a strap on was enough, but you had plans for her, and you fully intended to make the most of your night together.

“Nope,” you almost sang, heading towards the bedroom. “Next, I want you on your back so I can be on top.”

Lexa’s soft compliance was lost at those words, and she licked her lips, pace quickening ever so slightly, and her hands now on your hips, moving you, too.

You could see the desire and want in her eyes, see the need she had to fulfil that particular fantasy, and oh, your night ahead was going to be so much fun.

*0*0*

The following morning, when you woke, it was to the sight of Lexa’s curly hair all over the pillow. You could feel your body waking, slowly, and as your eyes adjusted and your body came back to you, you found your arm to be around Lexa’s waist, and your head burying into her back. 

Of course, the two of you cuddling up to sleep was nothing new. But this time, you bare breasts were against the bare of her back, and you were pretty certain you didn’t have any underwear on. 

Disentangling yourself from her, you rolled onto your back and stared up at the ceiling. Your muscles ached, your leg particularly, but there were no regrets. It was a good ache, mostly, and a satisfied one at that. 

With your movement, Lexa rolled too, and you chanced a look her way to see she was actually awake. 

“Hi,” you murmured, your voice thick with sleep. 

She gave you a soft smile, her eyes looking back at yours, and you couldn’t help but reach across the sheet to entwine your fingers with hers. 

“I thought you might try and sneak out early,” Lexa confessed, and you fought a smile, remembering all your college days, doing just that, and then coming to Lexa’s to tell her all about it. 

“There’s no need,” you began, “I only sneak out when I don’t want to see them again.” 

The message was loud and clear, and not in the ‘we’re best friends’ way. 

“If you’re staying, I’ll make us some food,” Lexa said, beginning to sit up, letting the sheet fall and your eyes appreciate the sight before you. 

She slipped out the bed with far too much grace for someone who had just woken up, and you watched her find some clothes to put on. 

“I’m definitely staying,” you confirmed, in case there were any doubts. Lexa’s answering smirk was enough to have you clambering to get out the bed and follow her. 

There certainly was a first time for everything, and being Lexa’s hook up was definitely fun, but you suspected this wouldn’t be the only time you found yourself in her bed. And thank god for that if last night was anything to go by. 

*0*0*


End file.
